


Fruitful Conversations

by Qem



Series: Qem's 12 Days Of Xmas 2013 [10]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Metaphors, Totes Deep, Trolling, igo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeong-Ha doesn't understand why people have to make Go more complicated than what it already is, but still he thinks it might be worth planting the seeds for a new idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruitful Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



> Because a while back* we were talking about Go metaphors and you said that the Koreans were more likely to use gardening than universe ones. <3

Yeong-ha has over many years heard many extraordinary explanations on what Go is like, what Go represents, what kind of patterns you see across the board, and where people think Go will go in the future. Although he’s not quite sure about using a Go board to read the future (other than who will win the match of course), he does generally enjoy the metaphors and explanations such as connecting the distant past to the far off future, and how the joy of a good game can be like winning against fate - winning the fight to determine your own ending. It’s that explanation from one of his juniors, that he feels really pins down the reason why he enjoys fighting above his own “weight-class” in Go, especially when it’s a match that he can win.

Yeong-Ha also agrees that it can also be quite fascinating see how Go has taken down roots in different countries, and how those countries cultures have changed the boundaries of the game… Although it’s also quite annoying as other countries insert their own values and blindly assume that the way that the see the board is universally going to be accepted; that there isn’t even the potential to see the board another way that what is already been discussed – it’s either just a game, or it’s a just a battle, or it’s “just” a universe. So boring the way the conversation goes round and round again, with very little actual insight being contributed to the discussion. Shindou's the only one that's actually being creative but he's also the most obnoxious.

The current path they are going down, a lengthy, overly complicated explanation that compares the international Go tournaments to spacecraft being used in exploration to the planets, resulting in having even more ridiculous space themed ideas orbit around the table, has really started to get on his nerves. It’s now gotten to the point where he feels he must step in. After finishing last of his current beer on the table and resolutely sets things straight, in clear and perfectly pronounced Japanese, much to the surprise of all (and the eventual especial annoyance of Shindou once it clicks), who up until that point had been of the impression that Yeong-Ha's Japanese was still fairly basic and that he had joined the after party, out of pure politeness and wish to enjoy the rather generous tab.

“Go is like a garden, the potential for elegance, grace and amazing innovations to bloom as well as horrendous ideas to be exhibited. You and your opponent have your own ideas that germinate across the beginning of the board as you build your own territory starting simply, for combinations to flower eventually and you guard against noxious weeds from invading, occasionally having the pleasure of ripping them out by the roots. Ideas can be transplanted across nations to cause new combinations of patterns and colour across the board, but ultimately the readings will be influenced by the native settings and rulings, for example komi rules declaring different winners, influencing the base patterns upon which the game can build upon.”

He was met with silence all around after finishing his declaration, as he calmly leans back and signals for another beer from the waitress.

"What you can't dig it?" He says tilting his head deeply amused.

**Author's Note:**

> *Possibly more than a year ago. Uh. Opps? ♥?


End file.
